docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Long and Pawsper
"Liv Long and Pawsper" is the second segment of the eighty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on December 11, 2015. Summary Luna’s new rover accessory, Liv, keeps breaking her antenna while out exploring, so Doc decides to give Liv a cone to wear over her head, just like some pets need when they have injuries. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Naturi Naughton as Luna *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles and Liv Songs *Get Your Pet to the Vet *What's Best for Your Pet Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: Guys, guys. Guess where I've been. Stuffy: Oh, I got this. Pizza parlor? Lambie: Cuddle club? Hallie: Well, it better not have been the hippo hug-a-thon. Not without me. Doc: (Giggles) Good guesses, but no. I was at the Air and Space Museum. Luna: The Air and Space Museum? I love air almost as much as I love space. Space is where I'm from, you know. Doc: I know, and there were lunar toys at the gift shop. Stuffy: Is Liv a dog or a robot? Dog, robot, dog, robot. Dog, robot, dog, robot... (Falls down and Liv jumps on him) Luna: She's my space rover, Stuffy. Luna: (About having a pet) So what do I do first? Stuffy: Good question. We gotta get Liv an ID tag. Lambie: Here's a pretty pet tag. (Liv barks happily) Hallie: Well, Liv looks as chipper as a Chihuahua doing the Charleston. Doc: Now if Liv gets lost, we can find her again. Luna: Oh, but I don't want Liv to get lost anywhere in the galaxy ever. Doc: You guys are really good at discovering. Luna: True, but now I wanna find someplace really different. Another frontier where no space toy has traveled before. Doc: Luna, how about the planet of the tomatoes? Luna: Tomatoes! That does sound like another frontier. Chilly: I don't have any tomatoes. Lambie: Oh, you don't have toes because you don't have feet. Chilly: Oh! Luna: Houston, we have a problem. Liv broke her antenna. Lambie: Oh, this is baa-ad. Luna: Doc, I just got Liv, and she's hurt already. I must be a lousy pet owner. Stuffy: You're a great pet owner, Luna. Sometimes, accidents happen. (Gets knocked over by Squibbles) Well, don't get in your pet's way unless you wanna be knocked over. Luna: Doc, Liv's scratching her antenna. I think she's a little uncomfortable. Scratch that. I mean, don't scratch that. I mean, Liv looks really uncomfortable. That paste must be itching her. Hallie: Maybe so, sugar, but it needs to dry if she's gonna get all better. Stuffy: How can you make a pet stop scratching? They scratch all the time. (Starts scratching) Now I'm scratching. Luna: Doc, I kinda need to tell you something. Here's the thing. Liv looked so unhappy, and it was so hard for us to play together, so I took that cone off just for a second. Doc: But I said it was really important to keep it on, remember? Luna: I know. I'm sorry, Doc. I never meant for Liv to get hurt. Maybe I really don't know how to take care of a pet just yet. Doc: It'll be okay, Luna. Having a pet takes practice. Stuffy: Does it ever. (As Squibbles is chasing Squeakers) Squibbles, leave Squeakers alone. Doc: Just remember, it's important for a pet owner to follow all the vet's orders, not just some of them. Lambie: It's true. After all, a pet can't take care of itself. Stuffy: It's tomorrow. I mean, it's today. I mean, it's...the sun thing. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Antenna Deficit Disorder *'Toys that debut in this episode': Liv *This episode's title is a spoof of Mr. Spock's phrase "Live long and prosper." *This is the last episode to air in 2015. Gallery Lambie_puts_a_collar_on_liv.jpg Liv_Long_and_Pawsper_Pic_002.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing_to_luna.jpg What's_best_for_your_pet_song.jpg Liv Long and Pawsper Pic 001.jpg Liv_long_and_pawsper_end_shot.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung